New Beginnings
by emsmith95
Summary: Edward had moved from America to live with his Aunt and Uncle in England. He's the bad boy who brings out a side of Bella that she's long forgotten. How will things pan out, will they have a happy ever after or are things just not meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with Twilight. I just like to play with them.**

"Oh god, look at that bum!" Alice muttered incoherently to herself.

"Look at his arms!" Rosalie squeaked in return.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hood further over my head in an attempt to shield myself further from the rain and tune them out at the same time. This is what my Wednesday afternoons had become. Every Wednesday, rain or shine, I would be dragged along to watch my two best friends, Alice and Rose, drool over the school football team. Two in particular in the shape of Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy.

"You two do realise you're perving on each other's brothers, right?" I chipped in, mildly disgusted but mostly amused.

"Bella, do not be vile. Anyway, with Rose as a sister Jasper is bound to have some killer genes!" Alice winked at me and Rose giggled, basking in the compliment she had just been paid.

There was a roar from the small crowd of dedicated fans that had gathered at the side of the pitch as I watched our star striker, Mike Newton, get dragged down in the penalty area. "Come on, Ref!" I moaned along with the crowd, "That's a penalty if I ever saw one."

"You are so weird. You're happy to come along and actually watch the game in the rain but not actually _watch _them? Something is definitely wrong with you," Rosalie muttered under breath.

So I liked sport. Sue me.

"Come on Rose, you know Rugby players are more my type." I stuck my tongue out at the girls and this time it was their turn to roll their eyes at me.

A cheer erupted as the penalty was awarded and Mike scored easily after the goalie dived in the wrong direction. The boys won the game easily with a score of 3-0 and everybody was in high spirits at the end of the match, despite the rain.

"Incoming," I warned as I watched Jasper and Emmett saunter over to us, eyeing up Alice and Rose on their way over. I watched as Alice and Rose checked each other over, smoothing their hair, which was still in perfect condition after being shielded by their umbrella's for the last ninety minutes. "Well played guys. But I must say only 3-0 to Port? Come on, I was expecting better than that!" I joked to the guys as they stopped in front of us.

"We were going easy on them!" Emmett retorted quickly.

"Didn't want to embarrass them you see, Swan." Jasper added cockily, oblivious to the affect he was having on poor Alice who was falling to pieces in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah..." I replied, laughing. "Anyway guys I will leave you four two it," I said pointedly at Al and Rose. I hated sticking around and being the 5th wheel around those guys. They may not have actually been together, but it was still painful to watch them shamelessly flirt. "I'll see you in the car park, okay guys?" I waited for a distracted nod from Alice until I started to wander down the field back towards the school.

Alice and I had been best friends since the first day of year 7 when she approached me and told me that we were going to be great friends. I laughed at her, thinking she was a little weird but who could refuse her offer of friendship? She was the bubbliest girl I knew and she was just impossible to dislike. Rose came a little later. After spending the first three years of school shooting her glares from across the canteen because Alice said she got a 'bad vibe' from her, at the beginning of year 10, she was seated next to me in French and we hit it off immediately. I introduced her to Alice and she loved her, of course. I asked Al a few days later what made her change her mind about Rosalie. "She's an Aries," she told me, as if I was missing something huge. "And...?" I dared to ask her. Big mistake. "Bella! You don't question the stars." Alice had squeaked back to me in return with a look that said, 'okay I was wrong, don't fucking rub it in, okay?'. From then onwards we had been inseparable; the three musketeers. We'd shared broken hearts and crushes, gotten drunk for the first time together, gotten high for the first time together, we all went to our year 11 prom together and we all knew each other's ideas of our ideal men. Jasper and Emmett were their perfect matches; they just hadn't got their asses in to fifth gear yet when it had come to wooing them. It would come though, and when it did...well good luck to the boys.

I heard somebody call my name and turned just before I reached my car door to see Mike running towards me. "Hey," I greeted him as he reached me.

"Hey Bella," He responded, a little out of breath.

"Great goal at the end there," I made conversation, giving him a chance to catch his breath. He smiled a big toothy grin at me in response to my comment.

"Cheers! I heard you shouting from the sideline to the ref," He chuckled to himself before continuing, "You really like football then? I, uh, well; I actually have some tickets to see the England game next weekend. I, um, well..." Uh oh. I could see where this was going. I'd put him out of his misery.

"I actually prefer Rugby." _Players, _I added mentally. Mike was sweet, but he just wasn't my guy. I watched as his smile dropped marginally from his face. Whoops, maybe I was a little short. "But hey, if you ever get tickets for and England V All Blacks game then I am there." I joked, feeling slightly better about turning him down now as I watched his smile return.

"Definitely. See you around, Bella!" He was already walking away from my car and out of the school gates before I had the chance to answer. Thank God.

"Bella," I winced as I heard the sing song in Alice's voice. Oh shit. They had seen the Newton thing.

"I thought rugby players were more your type," Rose smirked as she joined me.

"You know they are!" I somewhat whined, I couldn't deal with an interrogation from these two. "I turned him down, you shitheads." I insulted them affectionately.

"Aww Bells, I could almost see his heart breaking." Alice sighed almost sympathetically.

"He is such a little puppy dog." Rose responded, already bored with the conversation. I unlocked the door to my truck and slid in the side as Rose and Alice slid in the other side. It was a squeeze, but seeing as neither of them had passed their tests yet it would have to do for the time being. "So, I asked Emmett out." Rose said nonchalantly whilst inspecting her nails, sneaky grin in tow. I almost stalled the truck in shock.

"What?" I asked, stunned at her calmness in the situation.

"Oh it was brilliant, B," Alice sighed, "She just turned around to him and said 'are you going to ask me out or not then?' and he stood there all speechless just staring at her tits like he always does and she just said 'meet me at the shoes at 8. I like red roses and don't like being stood up' and then she grabbed me and just walked away!' Alice finished and gazed at Rose, admiring her courage. I half glanced at Rose, attempting to keep one eye on the small country lane I was driving down.

"So?" I asked. She just shrugged. What a bitch, she knew I wanted details! "What gave?" I asked a moment later, exasperated.

"I just got _so _sick of waiting, you know? I mean I see him staring at me every day and he just does nothing. God knows how long I'd be waiting if I waited for him to ask me." I had to give it to her, I was impressed. I pulled into the curb by Rose's house.

"So ring us tonight and give us details, okay?" Rose snorted.

"Of course I will, you idiots. Got to run and make myself look pretty for my man, love you!" she called as she was already half way down her driveway. I giggled and pulled away again, heading towards Alice's and my house. As I pulled up in my drive I heard Alice sigh beside me.

"What's up Ali?"

"Why can't I be like that? Why can't I just ask Jasper?" She looked up at me sadly. It broke my heart to see her so down over something as trivial as a boy.

"Because nobody is quite like Rose!" I paused to giggle, "Al, he's crazy about you! Everyone sees it. You just wait. He'll ask you eventually."

"You're sure?" She asked hopefully.

"Pcht, have I ever given you reason to doubt me?" In a second Alice had her tiny arms wrapped around my neck in a stupidly hard embrace. For somebody that tiny she should not be that strong. We exited the truck at the same time and blew kisses to each other as we crossed our respective gardens and reached our houses, which were coincidently next to each other.

"How was it?"

"Did he bring you flowers?"

"Did he kiss you? He did, didn't he."

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Eww, Bella! I don't wanna know if my brother is a good kisser thank you very much!"

"Oops, sorry, Al," I mumbled, forgetting momentarily that Emmett was her brother. "Where the hell was our phone call last night?!" I questioned Rose again.

"Alright give me a bloody chance, jeez! In order of your questions; 1) Wonderful," her eyes went all soft, "2) What do you take me for? I'm a lady, and ladies do not kiss and tell." Alice snickered.

"That means yes." Rose elbowed her in the ribs.

"And thirdly, hell yes!" Rosalie collapsed into fits of giggles with us, earning a stern glare from our form tutor.

"Ladies, do I need to remind you that this is form time. Not a mothers meeting." Mr. Smith grumbled angrily to us.

"No, sir," we all replied in unison, surprising giggles and smiling sweetly in his direction. Rose continued in a hushed voice. "I didn't get a chance to call, I got back really late."

"Oh dear god, Rose, you didn't fuck him did you?" I questioned.

"No!" She whisper shouted at me, "but oh boy, I do _not_ know how I restrained myself." She licked her lips suggestively and raised her eyebrows at Alice who had her fingers in her ears, blocking Rosalie's voice. "Oh come off it, when you're fucking my brother I won't complain so you are not allowed to moan about this!" She put it plainly to Alice who couldn't argue and simply kept her mouth shut whilst Rosalie spent the last 5 minutes of form graphically describing exactly what she and Emmett did do last night.

As we left our form room, I watched as Rose walked over to Emmett and greeted him enthusiastically, for all to see.

"I give it a week until they're at it like bunnies," I laughed to Alice.

"Fiver?"

"You're on." As I shook Alice's hand I couldn't help but think she was disagreeing with me just for the fact that she didn't like the idea of her brother shagging her best friend, rather than the fact that she believed Rosalie would hold out on her brother's charms for more than a week.

I slumped into my seat in Bio at the back of the class begrudgingly as I listened to Mr. Banner lecture us of the difference between prokaryotic cells and eukaryotic cells. I heard a knock and the door open and looked up in the hope that it would be a reason for me to leave the classroom. Maybe my truck had caught fire and caused an explosion. Or maybe there had been a chemical spillage in a chemistry lab and we'd all have to evacuate the building. As I watched the door open I literally felt my jaw drop.

Holy mother of Jesus Christ. _Thank you, God!_

In the doorway stood the single most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my entire life. He must have been 6 foot easily, and you could see his arms bulging from his shirt in the sexiest way. His hair was damp from the rain outside and a single strand hung in front of his eyes. He ran his hands through his copper hair, making eye contact with me as he did so. Oh dear God, his eyes. Sweet baby Jesus his eyes! They were an emerald green colour and he stared straight back at me. I kicked myself internally for being so fucking obvious and glanced away briefly, attempting to pull myself together. Mr. Banner cleared his throat to get the guys attention and the tips of his cheeks seemed to turn the palest colour of pink.

"Erm, sorry I'm late, Sir. I'm new." He's American. His accent is gorgeous. He is gorgeous.

"Very, well, take a seat." I glanced around quickly and realised the seat next to me was the only free one in the whole room. I glanced back down at my book but watched from beneath my lashes as he slowly approached my desk and placed his bag at his feet and sat next down next to me. Oh god he smells so good. Like rain and cigarettes and shampoo. For the rest of the lecture I gripped my pen tightly and stared intently at the board, too embarrassed to glance at the beautiful boy next to me again after he caught me openly gawking at him before. As Mr. Banner finished his speech he passed around some sheets and left the room, telling us to get on.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."

It's that gorgeous voice again. I felt like melting at the sound of it. I glanced up at him from beneath my lashes and was literally dazzled. I probably waited for a beat too long before replying, "I'm Isabella Swan. Well not really. Well yes really. My name is Isabella but everybody calls me Bella. I hate Isabella." Oh Christ. Shut up Bella, you are rambling! I heard him chuckle from beside me.

"Well I like Isabella. But Bella it is." He held his hand out across the space between us and I tentatively clutched onto it, smiling broadly at him as I did so. Well, this year of Biology was going to be interesting, very interesting.

**A/N**

**Well this is just the sort of background/introduction to the story. Just to make it clear, as I am from England myself I am setting the story in England. But I will be keeping the names of places like Forks and Port Angeles and using them, just to confuse people! Also the football I'm talking about is British football, or soccer as American's call it! And if you're not sure, Rugby is an English sport similar to American Football, slightly, ish. Any sports fans out there?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own anything Twilight related, unfortunately. **

"So, you're American?"

"Well no, not really. I'm English and lived here until I was 7 but then my dad got a job offer in the US so we moved out there. And now I am back again..." We'd finished the work about 5 minutes ago and since Mr. Banner hadn't returned yet I'd finally plucked up the courage to talk to the beautiful boy that was sat behind me.

"Oh that's really cool. Where about in America did you live?"

"Chicago." He replied shortly and something told me he didn't really want to talk about America anymore and I wasn't really sure why. But left it nevertheless and picked up my pen and began to doodle on my notepad, not sure what to say anymore and suddenly feeling very intimidated. "Um, so what's it like here?" I glanced up and realised that he was the one trying to make conversation with me now.

"How do you mean?"

"I dunno," He paused and ran his right hand through his hair in what I assumed was a nervous gesture, "Everything?" He chuckled once and I was instantly dazzled by the shine in his emerald coloured eyes.

"Well it rains a lot. Perfectly demonstrated by the weather today," I paused as I glanced at his still damp hair. God he was hot. "The schools good though, I mean, it doesn't really feel like school anymore, because its sixth form you know? The people here are alright. My friends are awesome; they're friends with me they have to be!" I smiled at Edward and watched as he grinned back at me. I carried on. "We're pretty strong in the sports area actually. Do you play any sports?" I asked slyly, hoping that the answer would be yes. I loved a man with a competitive streak. Hell, if he turned out to be a football player I may have to make an exception to my not dating footballers rule. Who am I kidding? Of course I'd break my rule for him! I'd break any rule he wanted me to.

"I did back home. But to be honest with you, Isabella, I'm not the _soccer_ type." He smirked as he said the word, as if the sport was some sort of joke. Secretly I was thrilled that he didn't play football. Footballers were always arrogant assholes. But the English person inside of me was all fired up at the insult of _the beautiful game _itself.

"Hey!" I cried, making my distain at his insult clear. "It's not so bad. Plus it's not _soccer," _I sneered the word the same way he did, it wasn't called soccer! "It's _football. _We created the game way before you even dreamed up the idea of _American_ football."

"Okay okay," He held his hands up in surrender, but had the same mischievous grin in his eyes, "Maybe it's not so bad, I'll have to wait and see! But I played baseball and foot-"He paused as he registered the look in my eyes, "_American _football, sorry!" I allowed his slip up to pass, because boy was he cute when he was sorry.

"We have cricket and rugby here, they're sort of similar." I carried on telling him the basis of both sorts and he seemed interested. I was thrilled. I could not wait to watch him running around that rugby pitch in little shorts and a skin tight shirt. Christ, I need to get my mind out of the gutter. A few minutes later Banner came back into the room and dismissed us, saying it was the end of the lesson. I said goodbye to Edward as he said he had to go to speak to somebody about my timetable. I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Rose about his beautiful face...and arms. So on the way to the common room for break I grabbed my phone and started tapping away furiously.

**To: Ali; Rosie;**

**I have met the man of my dreams! **

Before I even had the chance to put my phone away I felt it vibrate and I laughed at the reply.

**From: Ali;**

**Whattttttt?! Who is this man that has melted dear old Bella Swan's heart of stone? Details, now, woman!**

I was just about to reply when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and a squeal in my ear. Alice.

"Spill it," She sang in her musical voice as we walked slowly up the stairs. Where to begin?

"Oh Ali he is so hot!" she giggled from beside me and her laugh was infectious.

"Tall?"

"Alice of course, what do you take me for?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. Sporty?"

"Yes."

"Good pair of arms?"

"Oh yes, I spent the whole of bio drooling over them!"

"Clever?"

"By the looks of things, I've only had one bloody lesson with him Al, I don't know his life story! I do know he's moved here from America, though." When Alice didn't reply I glanced over at her and paused at the puzzled look of her face. "What?" I shook my arms in front of her face and clicked a couple of times to get her attention. "Earth to Alice,"

"What did you say his name was?"

"I didn't. Edward Cullen, why?" We entered the common room, tossed our bags onto the floor and slumped into the nearest couch. I watched my best friend as a smile spread across her tiny pixie features.

"So you met my cousin then?" She smirked at me and I had to resist the urge to spit the sip of water I'd just taken right back out again.

"Your what? Why didn't you fucking tell me you had a Greek god for a fucking cousin!" I grabbed the pillow from beneath my head and flung it across the short distance between us, not giving her a chance to answer my questions. She caught it before it had the chance to make contact with her head.

"In my defence, I didn't realise he was even coming until yesterday. And by then the whole Rosalie Emmett thing was going on and I didn't think my news would compare. According to you it does." She grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out before responding to her.

"Wait what do you even mean? Will you please explain everything to me, from the beginning?"

"Well," She dragged out the miniscule word as long as possible before she started her story. "I got home from school yesterday and mum's all like 'Alice dear I need to talk to you,' and so I sit down and she tells me that my cousin Edward is coming over to stay with us for a while and I'm all like, 'wait a minute what cousin Edward?' and she's all like 'Your father's sister's son Alice, do you not remember meeting him?' and I'm all like 'Oh the one that moved to America? Why would I remember that mum he moved when we were like 6!' and she's all like 'don't you use that tone with me missy' and I'm like..." I cut off her rant with a short cough, "Right, sorry Bells. Anyway basically that's it! He was literally walking through my door a minute later and when I asked mum why he had moved all she said was he was having some trouble at home but she said it in that voice and with that look on her face that means 'don't fucking question me okay?'" I had to laugh at that. Having grown up with Alice's mum I loved her dearly and I knew her moods almost as well as Alice. And when she finished a conversation, she fucking finished a conversation.

I heard the door open and looked up to get an eyeful of Rosalie and Emmett walking through the door and making out simultaneously. How was that even possible? I cringed a little at their PDA but couldn't help but feel happy for my girl. She knew what she wanted and she got it. Hell, I had to admire her for that. As they took a seat on the couch opposite us I figured that Emmett would be hanging around us a lot more than usual now. I couldn't complain, maybe Rose would direct her bitchiness at him rather than us now when she got hungry. She got really grouchy when she hadn't eaten. It was scary.

"Hey little sis," Emmett greeted Alice and ruffled her hair as he did so, earning a death stare that she can have only learnt from one person: Rosalie.

"By 1 minute. One freaking minute!"

"How's it going, Bella?" He ignored Alice, winning a smile from both myself and Rosalie. Alice huffed from her side of the couch but answered him anyway.

"Well, as it goes, it looks like precious Bella has a wee crush on our cousin." Bitch. Girl talk was girl talk!

"Oh shit yeah, I was going to ask what that text was about!" Rose interrupted.

"Well, well, well," Emmett purred from Rosalie's side, "Looks like we may have to play cupid,"

"I think a plan is definitely in order!" Alice squealed from my side, obviously now over her little tantrum as there were more important things in hand; my love life.

"I do not need your help in the art of seduction, thank you very much!" I joked as I got up from the couch and stretched my legs. The warning bell sounded, telling me I had 5 minutes to get to English. I grabbed my bag and headed towards to door.

"Oh really?" I heard Rose call after me in a hugely suggestive tone.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' as I span to face them just before I walked out of the doorway. "I have my ways, you know." I waggled my eyebrows at them and smiled as I carried on out of the room and still heard their laughter even after the door had swung shut. I felt somebody bash into my side and I turned my head upwards, ready to yell at some year 9 who had walked into me. Instead though, my eyes met with a pair of green ones and my brain went to mush.

"Hey," He said simply, smiling at me. His teeth were perfect too. Oh crap.

"Hi," I answered, letting my eyes fall over his body. He was definitely taller than six foot, maybe he was 6'1. I imagined having to lean on my tip toes to brush my lips against his and quickly pushed that thought out of my head quickly. I noticed that his eyes were firmly planted on my chest and a chuckled escaped my mouth. "Enjoying the view are we, Cullen?" The same pink blush as in biology crept up his cheeks and I smirked.

"Well, you can't blame a guy, can you?" He lifted the corner of his mouth up into a half grin and I nearly threw myself at him there and then.

"As much as I would love to stay and chit chat, I have a lesson." I announced and began to walk down the hallway, away from Edward.

"Brief as it was, I still thoroughly enjoyed it. See you around, Isabella."

"It's Bella," I answered, feigning irritation and not turning around to look at him.

"I know. I just prefer Isabella." I could almost hear the smugness in his voice as I kept walking down the hallway. I chuckled and turned around quickly to stick my tongue out at him before I left the building. I could still hear his intoxicating laugh ringing in my ears as I entered my English classroom 3 minutes later.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out to see Alice's name flash on the screen. I closed my chemistry book, hiding away my homework between the closed pages. I could deal with that later.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" I greeted my best friend cheerily.

"Aww bless, he's already cheered up your grumpy ass."

"Who is 'he'?" I played dumb, "and hey! I am not grumpy."

"You are a little grumpy," Alice teased, "Oh and I dunno maybe it's my, wait what did you call him again? 'Greek God' of a cousin?" She quoted me from earlier perfectly. Damn her and her perfect memory.

"Alright alright, shut your trap." I admitted defeat without actually saying the words. "Is there a reason you rang, darling?"

"Yes actually. I have a plan. I am going to woo Jasper."

"Woo him?" I questioned.

"Yes. I, Alice McCarthy, am going to woo a certain Jasper Whitlock." She announced proudly.

"Ali, we live in the 21st century, not the 19th. Stop speaking like Jane Eyre."

"Yes I am throwing a party and he will be there and it will be perfect and everything will just fall into place." She ignored my teasing, too caught up in telling me her plans.

"You're having a party just to get with him? You could 'woo' him," I used her ridiculous term, "In McDonalds and it'd bloody work, woman. There's no need to throw a whole fucking party in his honour."

"Well yes," She didn't bother disagreeing with me because she knew that I was right, "But also, mummy and daddy McCarthy are going away this weekend and we haven't been drunk in so long, Bells!" Hmm, that was true. And parties at Alice's were always a blast.

"As long as there is tequila then I am there!" I told Alice.

We talked for a little longer before I told her I had to finish some chem homework and with that we both said out goodbyes and hung up. I grabbed my pen and unenthusiastically opened my book again. Before I even had a chance to start the questions I heard a call from downstairs.

"Hey Bells, fancy going out for some food tonight?" I hadn't heard Charlie come home.

"I'm pretty tired actually, pops, how about you order an Indian? I'll be down in a while, just doing some homework." I shouted back down to my dad. I couldn't deal with having steak from the diner for the third night running. One of these days one of us was going to have to learn to cook and I would bet anything that it wouldn't be Charlie. Just as I was about to start my questions for a third time I felt my phone vibrate again. I cursed Alice under my breath for interrupting me again but as I glanced at the screen it wasn't her name that flashed up, but just a number. I quickly opened the text.

**I hear you're coming to this party tomorrow then? As if school Isabella isn't fun enough I get to encounter drunk Bella too within the second day of meeting your lovely self. I must say I am excited. **

This could only be Edward. I could almost hear him saying this in his stupid sexy voice. I typed a reply back quickly, this chemistry homework could wait.

**Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Cullen. What have I told you about my name? And I don't like this assumption that I'm the type of girl that drinks. For all you know I could be a nun. **

It was less than a minute before my phone buzzed again.

**I know what you told me, but you know what I told you. I like Isabella. Oh believe me, I wasn't assuming anything, it's all based on what I've been told by a certain black haired pixie. Apparently you're wild.**

I was going to kill Alice.

**Well I assume you liked what you heard about me, seeing as you seem so excited now?**

Two can play at this flirting game, mister.

**Whatever is there not to like, my dear Isabella. **

I have no idea what Alice had told him, and to be honest I didn't really want to know either. I'd done some pretty stupid stuff when wasted.

**Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see if I live up to expectations. Goodnight, Mr. Cullen. **

30 seconds.

**I'm sure you won't disappoint. Goodnight, Miss. Swan. **

What was he playing at? Was he flirting with me? It sure looked like it. Maybe he was just being friendly and I'm over thinking everything. Oh Christ, he's turned me into a hormonal fucking teenage girl again. I chanted '_I will not act like this over a boy'_ over and over in my head until I felt calm again. Oh who am I trying to kid, I am a hormonal fucking teenage girl. That was my justification for reading those texts four more times that night.

**A/N**

**Just to attempt to sum up the English schooling system for those of you that probably don't have a clue what I'm going on about: You start secondary school when you're 11 and you're in year 7 then. You finish secondary school when you're 16 and in year 11. After that you choice whether you want to go and work, stay at sixth form and do A levels or go to college and do A levels or a course. At sixth form you study your A levels for 2 years and sixth forms and usually sort of combined with a school. I'm currently in year 12, which is the first year of sixth form. Most people study 4 subjects at AS level (first year of A levels) and then carry on 3 to complete 3 full A levels. Making sense? Probably not but I have a feeling I would be confusing a lot of people if I didn't try and give some sort of explanation! Anyway, everybody loves being a hormonal teenage girl, right? **


End file.
